


Hogwarts AU Collection

by Muffarino



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffarino/pseuds/Muffarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles on oneshots written for my Hogwarts AU.<br/>This AU has multiple pairings but I'll add tags for them as they appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts AU Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone.  
> I've been developing this au for a while now and mostly been drawing for it but I have a few fics in the works too. The last time I wrote a fic was 2012…so I hope this turned out okay. Please be kind but critiques are also welcome to help me improve as an author.
> 
> To see the art I've drawn, headcanons, and details of this au check out my tag for it on tumblr [HERE](http://muffarino.tumblr.com/tagged/knb%20hogwarts)

Kuroko pressed his face up against the glass, watching with excitement as the twinkling lights of the castle come closer and closer as the train neared Hogsmeade and Hogwarts Castle. The grounds were lit up in preparation for the rush on oncoming students and soon enough laughter and mirth would fill the halls as students filed up to the castle. Across from Kuroko in the compartment, Aomine and Kagami couldn’t keep still. They were bouncing impatiently in their seats and bolted out the compartment door the moment the train stopped to race up to the castle, both eager to reach the lavish feast awaiting them. Kuroko, with his tiny appetite, could hardly believe they were still hungry despite having eaten Aomine’s birthday cake barely an hour ago.

“When will those two realise the feast won’t start until most of the students arrive. Their impatience does them no good.” Midorima grumbled as he gathered his belongings.

Akashi uncrossed his legs, stood, and prepared to leave the train himself. “I suspect they’re both more interested in racing there anyway.” 

“Regardless, their impatience does them no good.”

“Oh no!” Despite the sound being muffled by the chattering students mingling in the hallway, they heard the unmistakable cry of one Kise Ryouta. Seconds later Kise frantically appeared at the door to their compartment. His eyes were glossy with tears and Kuroko was almost worried for him until he spoke. “I can’t find Snowball!”

Kuroko vaguely wondered how it was possible to lose a cat that was almost the size of some first year students.

He heard Akashi quietly mutter “good riddance” behind him. Akashi wasn’t particularly adverse to animals but his dislike for Kise’s monster of a pet was no secret after it and Akashi’s beloved cat grew affectionate the previous year. 

Kise grabbed Midorima’s shoulders and shook him roughly. “Midorimacchi, you have to help me! She’s all alone and defenceless.”

“Your pet is anything but defenceless. She singlehandedly wiped out the Hogwarts rat population last year.” Midorima extracted Kise’s claws from his arms and smoothed out his uniform, sneering at the wrinkles the blond had created. “And for heaven’s sake, you’re a prefect now. Act like it.”

Kuroko watched the pair’s exchange with amusement until they were interrupted by Akashi. “Good luck finding her. Tetsuya and I will save a carriage for you.” Akashi announced suddenly, gripped Kuroko’s wrist, and dragged him out the door before Midorima had time to complain. With Akashi leading, they easily weaved through the many students who seemed to step aside respectfully the moment they saw the Slytherin. It still amazed Kuroko how much influence and respect Akashi had gained amongst students and faculty in the past four years. The pace Akashi set only slowed once they had exited the train and passed the crowd of students still mingling about on the platform. “My apologies, Tetsuya. I did not want to be roped into a search party.”

“You did me a favour, Akashi-kun. It’s quite alright.” Honestly, he was grateful. Kise’s cat was more than a handful and he was glad she spent most of her time away from humans, wandering around campus despite her master’s concerns.

Akashi returned this with the briefest of smiles. “Shall we find a carriage?”

Kuroko nodded and followed Akashi to where the horseless stagecoaches were lined up to take all but the first year students to Hogwarts castle but he stopped dead in his tracks as his widened eyes took in the sight before him. Unlike the previous years, this year the carriages were being pulled by large reptilian like horses. Their black leathery skin clung to their skeletal bodies. Enormous bat-like winged coiled at their sides over harnesses. Kuroko could hardly move an inch as he took in their ominous forms. 

“Tetsuya?” Akashi had noticed his stillness and turned to face him.

“What…what are they?” Kuroko breathed out. He had yet to comprehend if he should feel fear or awe at the magnificent yet unsettling creatures.

Akashi blinked away the shock in his mismatched eyes. “You can see them now?”

It took a moment for Kuroko to absorb Akashi’s words and he hesitantly took a few steps to the nearest creature, staring at it with eyes full of wonder. His confidence was boosted now that he knew he wasn’t hallucinating. “Have they always been pulling the carriages?”

“They have. However, most students can’t see them.”

Kuroko’s hand hovered inches from the creature’s snout. Curiosity and uncertainty warring in his mind. “Can I?”

Akashi ran his hand along the creature’s neck once as a silent gesture to ease Kuroko’s concerns. He then climbed into the carriage with an elegance Kuroko could never dream of matching. “They’re called thestrals. They’re harmless, misunderstood but harmless.”

The thestral bridged the last few centimetres to Kuroko’s outstretched hand and he gently rubbed circles into the cool leathery skin of the creature’s neck. It cooed softly with a voice that reminded Kuroko of a funeral dirge. “They’re beautiful.” Kuroko breathed out, a tone of barely suppressed glee underlying his soft voice. 

“Of course you’d say that,” Akashi replied fondly, “you are, after all, the best in Care of Magical Creatures in our year.” He was perched on the edge of the carriage now, watching Kuroko quietly. “I apologise if I’m being presumptuous or insensitive but…did anyone you know pass away this summer?” he questioned. 

Kuroko turned to face him, brows furrowed. “My grandmother. How did you know?”

“Thestrals are only visible to those that have witnessed and come to terms with death.” Akashi explained in a voice so quiet it hardly carried to Kuroko’s ears. 

“So you?”

“My mother.” Akashi’s gaze shifted to the nearby forest. The shadows were so dark there was no way Akashi could possibly see anything in the shadows between the trees but Kuroko doubted he was really looking at anything anyway. His mind was lost in the memory of porcelain skin, scarlet curls, and the comforting warmth of his mother’s arms. “She died in the summer before first year.”

Kuroko remained silent. There was nothing he could say. Instead he let his hand drop from the thestral’s neck, ignored the indignant whinny it made, and climbed into the carriage beside Akashi. The Slytherin’s eyes were still unfocused so he didn’t perceive when Kuroko sat down next to him. He only looked up when he felt Kuroko slip his hand into his. Akashi blinked at him, at a loss for words. Kuroko only offered a coy smile as an explanation, and felt his heart speed up when Akashi returned it with one of his own as he laced their fingers together.

“Thank you, I’m alright.” were the only words exchanged between them.

Soon enough a dishevelled Kise and frustrated Midorima came jogging up to the carriage. Evidently Kise had found his cat and returned her to her cage with the rest of his belongings but his clothes had suffered for it. They were in complete disarray. His tie was uneven and he had missed a button on his shirt. Midorima looked ready to blow a fuse but to get the blonde organised at least this much was an achievement in itself. Kise promptly jumped into the carriage and attempted to squish himself into the spot beside Kuroko but was thwarted when Midorima pulled him by the collar to sit opposite them instead. It took only a moment for Kise to notice Kuroko and Akashi’s connected hands.

“Eh? Kurokocchi and Akashicchi are holding hands!” Kise exclaimed to which Midorima nearly slipped out of his seat in surprise. He gave Akashi a pointed gaze, silently conveying they’ll speak later. “Aww, that’s unfair. I wanna hold Kurokocchi’s hand!”

“Please be realistic, Kise-kun.”

“You have two hands, can I hold the other one? Pretty please.” Kise stuck his bottom lip out in what he surely believed to be a cute pleading pout. An ineffective strategy as Kuroko had grown immune to him over the years.

“If I were going to use my other hand it would be to slap you, Kise-kun.”

“So cruel! You wound me, Kurokocchi,” Kise cried out but he didn’t make any further attempts at physical contact for the time being which Kuroko was glad for. It would undoubtedly be a short lived reprieve from the blond’s affection. When Kuroko sighed, he felt Akashi squeeze his hand and his frustrated frown was replaced with a miniscule smile.

They didn’t separate hands until they entered the Great Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it turned out okay. I don’t write often but I hope to write more so comments and critiques are welcome.  
> This is a bit long for a drabble…..  
> Big than you to [jarofclay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofclay/pseuds/jarofclay) for beta’ing.
> 
> If anyone was curious this is Kise’s cat ([x](http://33.media.tumblr.com/f2b6b1d966089d73960f0dfe572628f8/tumblr_inline_mlmybv22vs1qz4rgp.jpg)). Her name is Snowball and she had kitties with Akashi’s cat Yukimaru.


End file.
